High-frequency power conversion offers higher power density and faster transient response. To operate at higher frequency, it is necessary to minimize switching losses. The zero-current-switching technique has been demonstrated to achieve high-frequency, high-efficiency operation for quasi-resonant converters. In the zero-current-switched quasi-resonant converters (ZCS-QRCs), the current of the transistor is shaped by a resonant network, so that it is reduced to zero prior to turn-off to eliminate turn-off losses.
Although ZCS-QRCs can operate at relatively high frequencies, several limitations exist. The maximum switching frequency is limited to 1 to 2 MHz by the undesired capacitive turn-on loss. Here the energy stored in the junction capacitance of the MOSFET is dissipated into the device during turn-on. Furthermore, the switching frequency for lighter loads is significantly reduced, resulting in lower crossover frequency and slower transient response. This is particularly true when the converter is operated in half-wave mode. The frequency range and transient response can be improved by operating a converter in full-wave mode. However, full-wave mode is difficult to implement at high frequencies due to the slow recovery of the MOSFET's body diode.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,667 (Lee et al) for several examples of zero-current-switched quasi-resonant converters.
The ZVS technique has been proposed to overcome the limitations of the ZCS technique. Switching turn-on losses of the power switches are eliminated by shaping the transistor's voltage waveform so that the voltage reduces to zero prior to turn-on. This enables the ZVS-QRCs to operate up to and beyond 10 MHz. Contrary to the ZCS-QRCs, the switching frequency of ZVS-QRCs is increased at light loads. Thus, it is possible to implement converters with high cross-over frequencies and much improved dynamic responses.
One common drawback of the ZVS technique when applied to single-ended converter topologies is the inherent high-voltage stress across the switching transistor. Therefore, practical converter topologies for off-line applications are those that employ multiple switches such as push-pull and bridge-type topologies where the voltage across the off switch is automatically clamped by the conduction of its complementary switch. To maintain the desired zero-voltage-switching property for a wide range of input voltage and load, the ZVS-QRC requires a wide frequency range. Full-wave mode of operation, which can be achieved by adding a diode in series with each switch, is not practical because the series diode hinders the transfer of charge stored in the transistor's output capacitance to the external circuits. Thus, the MOSFETs no longer achieve a true zero-voltage-switching.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,720 668 (Lee et al) for several examples of zero-voltage-switched quasi-resonant converters.
In ZVS-QRCs, the freewheeling diodes are operated under zero-current-switching conditions. Since the junction voltages are abruptly changed during switching, the junction capacitances tend to oscillate with the resonant inductance resulting in high-frequency ringing and power dissipation.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show the circuits of prior art zero-current and zero-voltage quasi-resonant switches Each of these topologies represents a high-frequency subcircuit extracted from a quasi-resonant converter by replacing voltage sources and filter capacitors with short circuits and filter inductor with open circuits. In the equivalent circuit of the zero-current quasi-resonant switch, shown in FIG. 1a, the active switch S operates in series with the resonant inductor L while the diode D operates in parallel with the resonant capacitor C.sub.D. In the zero-voltage quasi-resonant switch shown in FIG. 1b, the situation is opposite. The active switch S is in parallel with the capacitor C.sub.S and the diode D is in series with the inductor L. It can be easily seen that the two topologies are dual.
The performances of ZVS-QRCs can be drastically improved by the introduction of the multi-resonant technique. This technique enables both the active switches (power MOSFETs) and the passive switches (diodes) to operate with zero-voltage-switching. For the class of zero-voltage-switched multi-resonant converters (ZVS-MRCs), junction capacitances of all semiconductor devices are utilized to form a multi-resonant network. This technique minimizes parasitic oscillations of all forms and is capable of achieving zero-voltage-switching even at no-load.
See U.S. patent application Ser. No. 99,965, filed Sept. 23, 1987; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 179,926, filed Apr. 11, 1988; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 249,930, filed Sept. 27, 1988, which are incorporated herein by reference, for several examples of zero-voltage-switched multi-resonant converters.
Although the frequency range of ZVS-MRCs is smaller than that of the corresponding ZVS-QRCs, a wide-band frequency modulation is still required. As a result, the design of magnetic components and EMI filters may be difficult. Also, the bandwidth of a closed-loop control is compromised since it is determined by the minimum switching frequency. To benefit from high-frequency of operation to its fullest extent, it would be desirable to operate the converters with constant frequency.
The ZCS-QRC and ZVS-QRC families have been derived from the pulse width modulation (PWM) converter family by replacing the PWM switch with quasi-resonant switches shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. By replacing the PWM switch with a multi-resonant switch as shown in FIG. 2, the family of ZVS multi-resonant converters (MRCs) is generated. In the circuit of the ZVS-MRC shown in FIG. 2, the active switch S operates in parallel with the capacitor C.sub.S and in series with the resonant inductor L while the diode D operates in parallel with the capacitor C.sub.D and in series with the resonant inductor L.
It should be noted that both the quasi-resonant switch and the multi-resonant switch use the combination of active and passive switches. As a result, no direct control of power flow through the passive switch is possible. The power delivered from source to load is determined by the duration of on time, i.e., the duration the source is connected to the output. To control output power in the ZCS-QRCs, which operates with constant on time, it is necessary to vary the switching frequency by varying the off time of the switch. In the ZVS-QRCs and ZVS-MRCs, power control is achieved by varying the on-time duration. However, the control of output power by variation of operating frequency is undesirable for many applications.
There is thus a need for a resonant switching network in which the control of output power is achieved with fixed frequency operation. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.